Smallville: Swann Season 2
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: A continuation of Season 1, with Dr. Swann helping Clark with emotional support.
1. Arrival

**Smallville Swann**

**Season 2**

Episode 1: Arrival

(It opens with Clark in the Fortress with Dr. Swann.)

Clark: Now what?  
Dr. Swann: Learn about your history.

[Dr. Swann says something in Kryptonian that Clark cannot understand. The Fortress starts to tremble. A crystal appears. Clark grabs it instinctively and inserts it into the console as a spinning wall of Kryptonian swirls around him.)

Clark: What is this?  
Dr. Swann: The beginning of your training.

[An image appears on the crystal. As the image shows the Superman-Shield, Clark's super hearing picks up heavy breathing, and Clark turns to see Chloe freezing in the Fortress.)

Clark: Chloe!

(Clark goes over to Chloe.)

Clark: What are you doing here?

Chloe (shivering): F-f-followed you through the caves. H-hi D-Dr. S-Swann.  
Dr. Swann: Miss Sullivan.  
Clark: I've got to get her back to Smallville.  
AI Jor-El: Kal-El, you cannot stop your training.  
Dr. Swann: She'll die if Clark doesn't help her.  
AI Jor-El: You have a point, Jor-El. Kal-El, you may tend to your friend, but you must return before the sun sets or face grave consequences.  
Clark: Deal.  
Dr. Swann: Clark, I want you to take this seriously. I have little control over the artificial intelligence version of myself.  
Clark: I understand.

(Clark super speeds Chloe to Smallville hospital.)

Clark: You're going to be okay.  
Chloe: I-I-I K-Know.

[Clark puts her on a stretcher and super speeds back to the Fortress.]

Clark: Done.  
Dr. Swann: I was checking, and I think the meteor shower may be more important.  
AI Jor-El: No. Kal-El's training is.  
Dr. Swann: Innocent lives are at stake.  
Clark: I agree with Dr. Swann. Don't worry. I'll still keep my promise.

(Clark goes off.)

Dr. Swann (smiling kindly): That's my boy.

[Cut to Clark super speeding back to Smallville and saving various people from incoming meteors and from the fires all around Smallville. Cut to a little boy starring at a coming meteor when Clark runs up to him and shields him from an explosion.)

Boy: Wow!

Clark: Keep it a secret?  
Boy: You got it!

(Clark smiles and speeds off to his house.)

Clark: Mom? Dad?

Martha (V.O): Over here!

(Clark runs up to Jonathan and Martha, pinned under rubble. Clark easily lifts the rubble off of them.)

Clark: Mom, Dad. Are you guys okay?  
Jonathan: We'll live.  
Clark: Get to the hospital. I'm going to the school to check on Lois and Lana.

[Cut to Smallville High as Clark super speeds in.]

Clark: Lois?! Lana!

(Lois runs up.)

Lois: Clark, are you alright?  
Clark: I'm fine. How are you?  
Lois: I'm fine, but Lana and Chloe disappeared.  
Clark: Don't worry, Chloe's fine. I've gotta find Lana.

[Clark, at normal speed because Lois is right behind him, starts looking.]

Clark: Lana?!

(Clark goes to the football field where Lana's lying unconscious.)

Clark: LANA!

(Clark rushes to her and notices a large black Kryptonian ship.)

Clark: What is that?

(The ship opens as Nam-Ek and Aethyr walk out.)

Nam-Ek: Behold our new home.  
Clark: Who are you?  
Nam-Ek: We are your new rulers, Earthling. We are the Disciples of Zod.  
Clark: Who?

(Aethyr grabs Clark by the neck and tosses him into the stands.)

Aethyr: Where is the Crystal of Knowledge?  
Clark: Sorry, there isn't a crystal anymore.

(Clark walks out undamaged, aside from his jacket.)

Nam-Ek: A Kryptonian? What is your name?  
Clark: Kal-El.  
Aethyr: Join us, and once we free Zod, we can all rule this planet, remaking it into a new Krypton.  
Clark: Earth is my home, and I won't let you destroy it.

(Dr. Swann rolls up.)

Dr. Swann: That goes double for me.  
Aethyr: Jor-El. I see you escaped as well. Pity Lara didn't.

(Dr. Swann looks down before looking back up.)

Dr. Swann: Clark and I will not let you harm the people here.

Nam-Ek: You're not in much of a condition to fight, Jor-El.

Clark: But I am. Father, get out of here; it's dangerous.

Dr. Swann: I won't leave you Clark. Not again.

[Dr. Swann uses his heat vision. It pierces Aethyr's shoulder.)

Clark: What about your glasses?

Dr. Swann: I could always see better without these things.

Nam-Ek: You really think you two can beat us?

(Nam-Ek fires his heat vision at Dr. Swann, but Clark counters with his own. Aethyr runs towards Clark, but Swann uses his super breath.]

Clark: Cool. For a guy who's not much of a fighter, you're good.

(Dr. Swann smiles. Nam-Ek rushes at Dr. Swann, but Clark picks him up and catches Aethyr too.)

Clark: Uh... Now what?  
Dr. Swann: I've got an idea. Phantom Zone wormhole, please.

(A portal to the Phantom Zone opens, and Clark tosses them through.)

Clark: What the heck was that?  
Dr. Swann: A special prison for our worst criminals to give them something of a life where they couldn't hurt each other. Your ancestor Kol-El discovered it, and I managed to have it replace the death sentence following the battle against the Gordanians I told you about and made an easily accessible portal.  
Clark: Alright. I should be able to take Lana to the hospital and get back to the Fortress.

(Clark picks Lana up and rushes off as Dr. Swann uses his super breath to speed off as well. Lois manages to get the football field only to find the Black Ship.)

Lois: Huh. Nothing's here.

(Cut to the hospital as Lana is set down by Clark, and it's almost sunset.)

Clark: Don't worry Lana, they'll take good care of-

(Lana takes Clark's hand as she regains consciousness.)

Lana: Clark, please don't leave. I'm scared. I don't want to be alone right now.

(Clark looks to the sun set, but sits down.)

Clark (mentally): Do your worst, Jor-El. (Out loud) Don't worry Lana, Chloe and I are here.

(Chloe comes in.)

Chloe: Hey Lana.  
Lana: Where'd you go?  
Chloe: Investigating the Meteor Shower. I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for Clark pulling me under cover.

(The sun sets as Clark, Chloe, and Lana talk about the past four years. Cut to the Fortress.)

AI Jor-El: Kal-El has failed to keep his promise.  
Dr. Swann: I don't deny that, but he was helping the people who love him.  
AI Jor-El: Kal-El's trials are more important than his personal relationships. You know this, Jor-El.  
Dr. Swann: I know his destiny is to be more than Earth's savior. He should also get the life he wants to have for all he's been forced to give up. The life that he wants and his destiny go hand in hand. One does not trump the other, no matter how much you believe it does.  
AI Jor-El: Sacrifice is part of life. Kal-El must learn to make sacrifices.  
Dr. Swann: He has sacrificed...a lot, actually. You may think the test you gave him is a failure, but I deem it as a C+. He does have much to learn, but his time on Earth has changed him, as it would have changed any Kryptonian born here. We must be patient.  
AI Jor-El: I fear patience may not be an option anymore.

(There's a slight flash. Cut to Clark as he suddenly feels weak.)

Chloe: Clark, you okay?  
Clark: I think so.  
Lana: So Clark, I thought I saw a spaceship before I passed out.  
Clark: I saw it too.  
Chloe: Aw man, I missed Wall of Weird material on graduation day?

(Clark smiles a little as Chloe cracks up.)

Clark: I think we better give Lana some rest.  
Chloe: Right. See you later, pal.  
Lana: Later.

(Cut to the farm as Clark, Chloe, Jonathan, and Martha are there when Dr. Swann wheels in.)

Dr. Swann: I'm sorry Clark, I tried to talk him out of it. The AI of the Fortress removed your abilities.  
Chloe: Oh, who's the AI? Some domineering, do this my way, dad?!  
Clark: Chloe, Chloe, remember on the way here, I found out you knew?  
Chloe: Yeah.  
Dr. Swann: I based the intelligence off of my brain patterns. Maybe I should of put a bit more of me in there.  
Chloe: Oh... Sorry.  
Clark: Hey, we're high school graduates, two evil Kryptonians are imprisoned in some ancient dimension my...  
Dr. Swann: Great-great grandfather.  
Clark: Great-great grandfather discovered. I say we celebrate. Up for some pizza Father? Dad? Mom? Chloe?  
Jonathan: It'll be nice to relax for once today.  
Clark: Rebuilding this place is gonna be a chore. At least it's not the first time I lost my abilities.  
Chloe: It's not?  
Clark: Lots of long stories Chloe.  
Chloe: I've got all night. No school in the morning.  
Dr. Swann: Would you mind if I offered my services, Jonathan?

Jonathan: I will gladly take you up on that offer, Virgil.

Dr. Swann: Thanks.  
Clark: I'll-  
Jonathan: I'll do it, son. You've worked hard enough.

(Clark smiles.)

Chloe: So... What kind of things could you do before?  
Clark: Super strong. Super fast. Invulnerable. X-ray vision. Heat vision. Super hearing.  
Chloe: Awesome! You really are a superhero.  
Clark: Were.  
Dr. Swann: Trust me Clark, it's more than abilities that make someone a hero. You're the bravest person I know.  
Clark: Thanks Father.  
Chloe: Aw, this is sweet.

(Clark smiles and gently punches Chloe in the shoulder.)

The End.


	2. Hidden

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 2**

Episode 2: Hidden

(It opens as Jonathan, Virgil, and Martha are talking as Clark and Lana come down, and they all stare.)

Clark: Uh... Hey guys.  
Dr. Swann (under his breath): Oh boy, this isn't gonna end well.

Jonathan: Clark?  
Martha: Clark?

Clark (nervously): Hey Mom... Dad.  
Lana: Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Dr. Swann.  
Martha: Please tell me you at least were safe.  
Clark: Don't worry, we were.  
Lana: I better get back to the Talon. Well... Later.

(Lana quickly goes off.)

Clark: Look, I know you're about to lecture me, and I deserve it, but I was just so excited about not having any secrets from Lana anymore.

Dr. Swann: Just because your powers are gone doesn't mean you're a human, Clark.

Clark: Well either way, I feel a lot freer than before.

(Chloe rushes in.)

Chloe: Hey Clark- Whoa... Serious tension in the room.  
Clark: Um... Well...  
Chloe: Don't explain the home run, Clark. I saw Lana walk out. Anyway, I got this weird call from Gabe Duncan telling me to get out of Smallville in twelve hours.  
Clark: A threat?  
Chloe: More like he doesn't want something to happen to me.  
Clark: Let's look into it.  
Chloe: Alright. It's like we're Sherlock Holmes and... Was there ever a female friend of Sherlock Holmes? I can't remember.

Clark: Seriously?

Chloe: Sorry, but I don't see myself as a Watson.  
Clark: Let's get going.

(Clark and Chloe walk out as Gabe's there holding a gun.)

Chloe: Well that's not good.

(Lana's nearby as she rushes over.)

Lana: Clark what's going- Holy crap!

Clark: Gabe, just put down the gun.

Gabe: No. The meteor freaks are a curse. I just know you're one of them! How else could you keep saving people?  
Chloe: Gabe, don't!

(Gabe shoots Clark in the chest as Lana screams, and Jonathan, Martha, and Dr. Swann come out. Clark gasps as blood drops from his mouth, and he falls over.)

Jonathan: Clark!

[Martha, Swann and Jonathan run over to him. Jonathan checks his pulse and looks at Gabe.]

Jonathan: You son of a—

(Gabe grabs Chloe and goes off.)

Dr. Swann: We've got to get him to a hospital. If that fails, leave it to me.

Martha: What do you mean?

Dr. Swann: Hopefully you won't have to find out.

(Cut to Clark in the hospital as doctors tend to him. Lana, Jonathan, Martha, and Dr. Swann wait impatiently for news. The doctor comes out.)

Doctor: I'm sorry. Clark's gone.

(Lana hears this and rushes to Clark.)

Lana: Clark! No. No Clark, please don't leave me!

[Dr. Swann enters the room and see's Lana crying.]

Dr. Swann: They're going to have to take him away now, Lana.

(Lana goes out as Dr. Swann rolls up to Clark.)

Dr. Swann: Portal to the Fortress, please.

(A portal opens that pulls Dr. Swann and Clark into it. Cut to Swann and Clark exiting the portal.]

Dr. Swann: Hold on, son.

(Clark is levitated onto a regeneration matrix by the Fortress as he lies there as blue energy shines on him.)

Dr. Swann: Come on, son. Come back to us.

(Clark opens his eyes and stares around as he sees Dr. Swann.)

Clark: Father? Wh-what happened? Last I remember, I was in the hospital.

Dr. Swann: You were shot, trying to protect Miss Sullivan.

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: I brought you here to bring you back. Your destiny is too important. You'll return to your friends and family with all your gifts, but I'm afraid reviving you and your abilities came at a price. The life force that you got back will have to be taken from someone else. Someone you love.  
Clark: No, I don't want that. Just don't bring me back.  
Dr. Swann: I'm afraid it's too late, and even if it wasn't, it's out of my hands.

AI Jor-El (Echoing): Kal-El.

Clark: What do you want?  
AI Jor-El: The loss of a loved one is the choice you made when you defied me and didn't return.

Clark: I didn't have control over that!  
AI Jor-El: Your word is your bond, my son.

Dr. Swann: Clark, it's beyond either of our control. I just pray to heaven that it's me.  
Clark: Dad, don't talk like that. I don't want to lose anybody. Where are Gabe and Chloe?

Dr. Swann: I don't know. Gabe took her when he shot you.

(Clark goes off. Cut to Chloe tied up in a shack outside of Smallville as Gabe's there.)

Gabe: I'm going to get rid of the Metahumans for good by destroying Smallville.  
Chloe: Gabe, don't do it. This is nuts!

Gabe: Nuts? The fact that your living with these Meteor Freaks is nuts.

Chloe: I admit, they're sick people, but they need help not extinction.

(Clark arrives.)

Clark: Gabe, let Chloe go.  
Gabe: What the-? How'd you not get killed?  
Clark: Look, just calm down and tell us why you're doing this.  
Gabe: My dad was turned into a meteor freak by the second meteor shower, and he asked me to kill him.  
Chloe: ... Okay... Just calm down and-

(Gabe shoots at Clark again, but the bullet ricochets and hits the sink.)

Gabe: What the hell? You... You're one of them!

Clark: Look Gabe, just put the gun down, and we'll get you help.

(Gabe runs and pushes a button.)

Chloe: Clark, Gabe's just sent a rocket to fry Smallville.  
Clark: On it.

(Clark speeds off. Clark arrives just in time to see that rocket take off. Clark super jumps. Clark lands on top of it and looks for something to stop it.)

Clark: Come on Clark, think before you end up dead again.

[Clark starts climbing the missile. The bottom portion of the missile comes off. Clark looks down and realizes he's in space.]

Clark: Oh boy.

(Clark holds his breath and manages to find the detonation device.)

Clark (thinking): Here goes nothing.

[Clark pulls it out and tosses the device into deep space. The bomb detonates. The explosion sends Clark and the missile back down to Earth. Cut to Gabe's hideout as he sees the bomb blow up in space.)

Gabe: No! How is it possible?

Chloe: Just relax and-

(Gabe pulls his gun on Chloe as she ducks, and the bullet ricochets and hits Gabe. Gabe falls to the floor, dead.]

Chloe: Holy... Crap.

[Clark zips back in.]

Clark: What happened?

Chloe: Gabe tried to shoot me and ended up shooting himself.

(Chloe looks at Clark's ruined clothes.)

Chloe: Whoa. You look horrible.

[Clark smiles and unties Chloe.]

Clark: Are you okay?  
Chloe: I'm fine. Now go have the tearful reunion with your parents and Lana. It's my favorite part of the movies.

[Clark smiles and goes off. Cut to the Kent Farm as Lana's there with Jonathan and Martha when Clark walks in.)

Lana: Clark!

[Lana hugs him.]

Jonathan: Clark? Wha- what happened?  
Clark: I guess the doctors were wrong.

[Lana rests her head on his chest.]

Lana: I'm just glad you're safe.

Clark: Me too.

[Cut to later in the evening as Clark sits in the Barn. Swann rolls up.]

Swann: Still worried?

Clark: Someone close to me is going to die, and it's my fault.  
Dr. Swann: Clark, don't you dare second guess yourself. You made me extremely proud when you chose to comfort your friends over cold training. You are your mother's son, and what's going to happen is my fault, no one else's.

Clark: How is this your fault?

Dr. Swann: If I hadn't asked you to look for the Stones-  
Clark: Father, Dad always says that you can't blame yourself for something you had no control over. Jor-El is right. It was my decision to not come back to the Fortress, and it's my fault and my responsibility.

(Clark leaves the barn and walks out. Dr. Swann looks down.]

Dr. Swann: I'm still sorry about what happened.

THE END.


	3. Solitude

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 2**

Episode 3: Solitude

(It opens as Martha returns from work when an odd beam hits her. Clark hears the beam's hum in the barn and goes to see Martha lying unconscious in the driveway.)

Clark: Mom?

[Clark goes to her side and shakes her.]

Clark: Mom!

(Jonathan comes out.)

Jonathan: Clark, what's wrong?  
Clark: I don't know. I heard some weird sound and found her like this.  
Jonathan: Go talk to Virgil. Maybe he can help.  
Clark: Right.

(Clark goes off to Dr. Swann's Metropolis home.)

Clark: Father?!  
Dr. Swann (V.O): Come in, son.

[Clark opens the door and walks in.]

Clark: Father, Mom passed out when she got to the farm. We need your help.  
Dr. Swann: Passed out? I'll see what I can do.  
Clark: Thanks.

(Clark super speeds there with Dr. Swann.)

Dr. Swann: . . . Wow.  
Clark: Come on, she's this way.

[Cut to Martha as Swann looks at her, with his x-ray vision.]

Dr. Swann: This is impossible.  
Clark: What is?  
Dr. Swann: She's contracted a virus from Krypton.  
Clark: Maybe it came from the cellar. Remember those Kryptonite spores down there, Dad?  
Jonathan: Wait, how contagious is this?  
Dr. Swann: It's not... Unless Martha has a twin sister. This virus was contracted by faulty cloning, killing anyone with identical genetics. The original contractor has a week to live unless help is provided.  
Clark: What have I done?  
Jonathan: Clark, what are you talking about?  
Clark: When Jor-El and my father brought me back and restored my powers, Jor-El said a price had to be paid. Someone I loved would have to die.  
Jonathan: What?!  
Dr. Swann: Let's not jump to conclusions. Clark, we need to get her to a hospital, right now.

(Clark speeds off with Martha's body.)

Jonathan: Virgil, is Clark telling the truth?  
Dr. Swann: Yes, but I'll do my best to make sure it isn't anyone who Clark's truly close to.  
Jonathan: Are you telling me you hope it's you?  
Dr. Swann: Clark blames himself, but I shouldn't have had him make the Fortress. Then he wouldn't have lost his powers and gotten shot.  
Jonathan: So that's where Clark got that tendency to blame himself. Listen. Neither of you knew what was going to happen. I'm... I'm just worried about Martha. I'm... I'm nothing without her.  
Dr. Swann: I know, Jonathan. I'm going to do everything I can.  
Jonathan: Thanks.

(Cut to the hospital as Clark's there when Milton Fine arrives.)

Fine: Hello Kal-El. I just heard.  
Clark: My father says it was some virus from Krypton. Any idea who could have done it?  
Fine: I'm sorry Kal-El, but Jor-El's lying to you. He wasn't the benevolent scientist you believe him to be. He was a malevolent dictator.  
Clark: What?

(Dr. Swann rolls in with Jonathan as Dr. Swann notices Fine and notices some structural similarities to the physical form of the Brain Inter Active Construct. Fine notices Dr. Swann and walks away.)

Clark: Father, I need to ask you something. I know you wouldn't hurt Mom, but could the Fortress do it?  
Dr. Swann: No, and I don't want you talking to that man anymore.  
Clark: Professor Fine? He's my teacher at college. He's from Krypton.  
Dr. Swann: Yes, but he's not a man. He's a machine.  
Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: He's called the Brain Inter Active Construct, AKA Brainiac. He's an artificial intelligence unit that won't rest until his master has been released.  
Clark: Who is his master?  
Dr. Swann: ... General Zod.  
Clark: Who?  
Dr. Swann: Zod was once the leader of the defense of Krypton and one of the best friends I ever had. He started a war to over throw the planet, and he was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for crimes that led to Krypton's core igniting.  
Clark: He was the one that destroyed Krypton?  
Dr. Swann: No, but he was the one who set off the chain of events that led to its destruction.  
Clark: How?  
Dr. Swann: I'm sorry. For personal reasons... I can't.  
Clark: Fine did this?  
Dr. Swann: I don't know.

(Clark speeds off.)

Jonathan: Clark!  
Dr. Swann: No! Clark needs to do this alone.  
AI Jor-El (VO): He is waiting...

(Cut to the Fortress as Clark looks around.)

Clark: Jor-El! Where's Brainiac?!  
Brainiac: So you know who I am.  
Clark: Yes, and I won't let you free a monster like Zod.  
Brainiac: Then it begins.

(Brainiac shoves Clark into a wall as Clark gasps for air.)

Clark: Get that virus out of my mom, NOW!

(Clark shoves Brainiac away as he stops and goes to a counsel as he smirks and pushes down a crystal as a portal to the Phantom Zone opens and a shadowed image of Zod appears, but Clark quickly slams Brainiac into the panel, stopping the portal and causing Brainiac to shut down.)

Clark: Jor-El... Can you please heal my mom?  
AI Jor-El: It will come at a price.  
Clark: Let me guess, someone's still going to have to die.  
AI Jor-El: Your frequent risk taking will only hurt the ones you love.  
Clark: I'm trying to do what my father sent me here to do! I'm trying to help people!  
AI Jor-El: And yet you hurt all those close to you.  
Clark: Please, help me save her.  
AI Jor-El: Very well, but the balance must still be restored someday soon.

(Cut to the hospital as Martha suddenly recovers.)

Jonathan: Martha!

[Jonathan and Martha hug. Swann hangs back, his face full of both happiness and regret.]

Jonathan: I so glad you're safe.  
Dr. Swann: Yes, but at what cost?

(Clark speeds back in and goes to Martha.)

Clark: Mom! Mom, I'm so sorry.  
Jonathan: Clark, Clark listen. What's going to be is going to be.

(He looks at Dr. Swann too.)

Jonathan: And there's nothing anyone can do to change that.  
Dr. Swann (Mentally): I really hope not.  
Martha: So what did I miss?  
Clark: You know my professor Milton Fine?  
Martha: Yeah.  
Clark: He's an evil artificial intelligence unit obsessed with freeing the guy who started the chain of events that led to Krypton exploding.  
Martha: Oh wow.

(Chloe rushes in.)

Chloe: I'm so sorry guys. I got stuck at the Planet when I- Whoa, Mrs. Kent, you look fine.  
Martha: Thanks to Clark.  
Chloe: Okay. Boy I hate when I'm out of the loop.  
Clark: We'll fill you in on the way. You're coming back with us, right Father?  
Dr. Swann: Sure.  
Clark: So Chloe, remember Professor Fine?  
Chloe: The guy who says his brain is stronger than any computer?  
Clark: Yup. He's an A.I unit from Krypton.  
Chloe: Whoa! You know for a race of people that's almost extinct, a lot of you guys survived.

(Clark and Dr. Swann smile as they all walk off.)

The End.


	4. Christmas

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 2**

Episode 4: Christmas

(It opens in New York as Clark's there with Chloe.)

Clark: No, I can't ask him.  
Chloe: Come on, Clark. You'll never know unless you try.

(Clark gulps and walks to the door of Swann's office.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Clark.  
Clark: Hey Father. Look, I was uh... Wondering... If you would... Uh... Like to come to the Farm for Christmas.

Dr. Swann (nodding his head): I would be most happy too, Clark. I just need to make one stop first.

Clark: No problem.

(Cut to outside.)

Clark: He said yes.  
Chloe: Awesome!  
Clark: So, can you make it? Lana's gotta cram for finals.

Chloe: I wouldn't miss it for the world.  
Clark: Great.

[Cut to Swann's private Jet taking off. The jet lands in Paris. Patricia, his daughter is waiting for him. Swann disembarks from the plane.]

Patricia (Hugging him): Hello, Father.

Dr. Swann: Hello. There's... Someone I want you to meet.  
Patricia: Cool. Who?  
Dr. Swann: Kal-El.

Patricia: You found him?  
Dr. Swann: Yes.

Patricia: Wow. I get to finally meet my big brother.

(Cut to Metropolis as Dr. Swann arrives as Clark's there with the truck.)

Dr. Swann: Hello Clark. There's someone I want you to meet.

(Patricia comes out nervously.)

Patricia: Hi Ka-Clark! I'm your... I'm your half-sister, Patricia Swann.  
Clark: Wow. Miss Crosby?  
Dr. Swann: Yeah.  
Clark: Cool.

(Clark lifts Dr. Swann into the truck as Patricia gets in.)

Clark: Okay, this will be interesting. So, do you have any abilities?

Patricia: Not many. Remember, I'm half human, so my abilities are limited. I developed strength and speed. If there's anything else I have yet to see them.

Clark: Huh.

(Cut to the Kent Farm as Clark, Dr. Swann, and Patricia arrive.)

Clark: Hey guys, we've got someone for you to meet.

(Patricia walks in and nervously waves.)

Patricia: Hi.

Martha: Well, hello. What's your name?

Patricia: Patricia Swann. I was born a year after Clark.

Jonathan: A sister?  
Dr. Swann: Half-sister, really.

Martha: Bridgette Cosby?  
Dr. Swann: Yes.  
Jonathan: Welcome to the family, Patricia.  
Patricia: Thank you, Mr. Kent.

[Dr. Swann gives a smile and looks outside, watching the snow. Chloe comes down stairs.)

Chloe: Hey Dr. Swann. Who's the new girl?  
Clark: This is my half-sister Patricia.  
Chloe: Cool. Do you have super powers too?

Patricia: Just super strength and super speed.  
Chloe: Well I bet it's only a matter of time.  
Patricia: So who are you?  
Chloe: I'm one of Clark's friends, Chloe.

Patricia: And you know his secret?

Chloe: Yup.

(Patricia hits Clark upside the head.)

Patricia: What were you thinking?  
Clark: I didn't tell her. She found out by herself. Now just calm down.  
Patricia: Right. Sorry. I've just been scared of someone finding out who we are.

Chloe: Honestly, why worry? Who could hurt ya?

Patricia: Anyone who figured out the Meteor Rocks-  
Dr. Swann, Clark, Jonathan, Martha, & Chloe: Kryptonite.  
Patricia: Oh shoot. I forgot it had a name.  
Clark: Relax. Now, what do you say we all sit down and get to know each other?  
Martha: I have the perfect story from when Clark was four.  
Clark: Oh Mom, not the pea story.  
Chloe: Bum-bum-Bum!

[Cut to a montage of small scenes as the Kent family and the Swann family are laughing and having a good time. Cut to that evening as Martha comes in with hot chocolate.)

Patricia: Awesome!

[They take their mugs.]

Dr. Swann: I'd like to make a toast. To new beginnings.

Clark: And family.

(Everyone toasts to that.)

Chloe: Okay, this is the funnest Christmas I've ever had.

[Everyone exchanges a smile.]

Martha: Okay, I think it's time we went to bed now.  
Chloe: Alright. So Patricia can bunk with me.  
Dr. Swann: I'll be fine here. (To Clark) A word?

Clark: Sure.

(Clark sits in front of Dr. Swann.)

Clark: Is everything okay?

Dr. Swann: Everything's fine. This day has been perfect. Though you and I are from another planet there are people here have taken us in.

Clark: Yeah. I'm really glad Mom and Dad found me in that corn field.  
Dr. Swann: They didn't find you, Clark. You found them. You went to them because there was a bond shared between all of you.

Clark: What?  
Dr. Swann: You needed parents, and they needed a son.

Clark: What about you?

[Dr. Swann looks down.]

Dr. Swann: I needed to see if my son would be welcomed here and you were. This planet was kind enough to take me in as well.

Clark: See you Christmas morning Father. Just call if you need anything.

(Clark goes to bed. Cut to the next morning as Patricia shakes Clark awake.)

Patricia: Kal wake up, it's Christmas!

(Clark yawns.)

Clark: Hey. Am I late?  
Patricia: No, I wanted to make sure you got up first.

(Chloe comes in wearing an extra large t-shirt with a picture of Wolverine on it.)

Chloe: Patricia, it's five in the morning.  
Patricia: Sorry. I've just wanted to be able to do this ever since I was born.  
Chloe: How old are you again?  
Patricia: Seventeen.  
Chloe: Wow, no wonder you don't have the cool stuff yet.  
Patricia: Funny, now let's get down stairs.  
Clark: Uh... Let me just get a drink of water or something.  
Chloe: Black coffee for me.

[They go down stairs. Dr. Swann has a Santa hat on.]

Dr. Swann: Morning.  
Chloe: What's with the hat?  
Dr. Swann: Patricia does it every year.

Patricia: It's cool.  
Chloe: Well I did make Clark wear one when I asked him to give out a few presents a few days ago.  
Clark: A few presents? It was practically Toys R Us.

(Jonathan and Martha come down.)

Martha: Who decided to get up so early?  
Clark: Patricia.  
Patricia: Sorry. I couldn't sleep.

[Patricia hands Jonathan, Martha, and Chloe their coffee mugs.]

Patricia: Let's open presents!

Chloe: You sure you're not actually five?  
Patricia: Ha-ha Chloe.  
Clark: Alright, here's something for you, Sis.  
Patricia: But... How'd you get me anything?  
Clark: Sped to Metropolis after talking with Father.

(Patricia opens it to find a picture frame.)

Clark: I figured once Mom develops the pictures from last night, you could stick one in there.  
Patricia: Awesome. I think I'll do the one after Martha talked about the pea story.  
Clark: Oh no, not that one.

(Patricia smiles innocently as Clark cracks up. Patricia picks up a present from her father. She opens it to find a locket with Dr. Swann and Bridgette Crosby in it.)

Patricia: Oh, thank you, Father. Okay, Kal-Clark! Clark, Clark, Clark. Clark's next.  
Chloe: Oh, I've got a good one.

(Chloe hands Clark a present.)

Clark: Thanks, Chloe.

(Clark opens the present to find a book about King Arthur.)

Clark: Wow... Thanks Chloe.

(Dr. Swann gestures to a picture, and Clark picks it up to find a pendant that has a hologram of Jor-El and Lara with an infant Kal-El. Clark stares at the image as he wells up before smiling.)

Clark: Thanks Father.

[Clark goes down and picks up a gift.]

Clark (To Swann): This one's for you.  
Dr. Swann (Smiles): Patricia.  
Patricia: Way ahead of you.

[Patricia takes the gift and opens it. It's Clark, Jonathan, Martha, and Virgil at the time of Clark's graduation as they're all smiling.)

Clark: Figured you might like it.

Dr. Swann: I love it, son.

Clark: Cool. Okay, I think it's Chloe's turn.  
Chloe: Me?

Clark: Yep.

[Clark hands Chloe a box. Chloe opens it to find a picture of Clark, Chloe, and Pete from middle school.)

Chloe: Oh my god, I remember this day. The three of us got teamed up to investigate the Watergate Scandal.  
Clark: And we got an A because you used the facts and also began shifting through extra information to lead to that point.  
Chloe: Well it helped that I watched Forest Gump the previous day.

Clark: Again, you believe Forest Gump had something to do with it.

Chloe: No. I just believe the people were busted by someone in the hotel. I mean, a presidential team tripping an alarm? Come on.

Dr. Swann: I'd believe it.

Clark: Yeah. That makes sense. Now... Any embarrassing stories about Patricia?  
Patricia: Aw man!

Dr. Swann: Where to begin...?

Patricia: FATHER!

Dr. Swann: Oh, there was the Ski incident.  
Patricia: No, please! Anything, but that!

Dr. Swann: Patricia spent the whole day clinging to Bridgette's leg crying to go home.  
Patricia: Okay, I'm afraid of heights. Go ahead and laugh.  
Clark: What's so funny about that? I'm afraid of heights too.  
Patricia: Oh.

Dr. Swann: Oh, that's not even the funniest part.  
Patricia: Yes, it is!

Clark: Hey come on. You heard the pea story. I doubt it gets worse.  
Patricia: Oh yes it does.

Dr. Swann: She got so mad that she had to stay that she started taking her clothes off, outside, just so she could make a scene.

Clark: Oh-ho, geez!  
Patricia: Oh!

Dr. Swann: She had the flu for a week.  
Patricia: Okay, Dad! Thank you!

Chloe: Oh! I've got a story about Clark!  
Patricia: Yes! What is it?  
Chloe: Okay, Pete told me this story. Clark and Pete were in first grade when this huge guy began bullying Pete, but Clark told him to back off, and when he went after Pete, Clark shoved him right into a wall, and the guy was twice his size... I just realized how not major that story is in retrospect.

Jonathan: We sure gave him an ear full when he came home.

Clark: Oh yeah. Anything like that happen to Patricia?

Dr. Swann: Nothing that extreme.

Chloe: Okay.  
Clark: Anyway, Mom, Dad, here's something for you.

(Clark hands Martha and Jonathan a book as they unwrap it to find various pictures of themselves, Clark, and Dr. Swann.)

Clark: Took me a month to make that with help from Father.

Martha: Oh, Clark. Thank you so much.

Clark: No problem.  
Chloe: Oh! I've got something for you too!

(Chloe pulls out a CD.)

Chloe: A digital copy of my Wall of Weird, so I know what to edit out in case someone sneaks a peek. Also, a book for you two.

[Chloe hands them a book of the Wall of Weird.]

Martha: Oh.  
Chloe: It's like a scrap book of all the Wall of Weird victims Clark's tried to help. Beginning with Jeremy.

[Cut to later as everyone has opened the presents and are talking about the past.]

Chloe: Okay, this guy Sean was about to turn me into a Popsicle when Clark showed up and pulled me out of frozen water.

Dr. Swann: Is Sean still in the lake?

Chloe: No. Some weird government facility took him off, but they can't chip him out yet. The ice is too thick.

Dr. Swann: That stinks.

Chloe: Yeah. Hoisted by his own Petard. Any super baddies you've stopped, Patricia?

Patricia: No.

Chloe: Okay.

(Cut to the end of the day.)

Clark: See you two soon.  
Patricia: Awesome. Can you fly yet?  
Clark: Nope.  
Patricia: Oh.  
Dr. Swann: Next time, I'll tell about her first plane ride.  
Patricia: Father, I was two!

(Everyone smiles as Dr. Swann and Patricia go off.)

The End.


	5. Reckoning

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 2**

Episode 5: Reckoning

(It opens at the Talon as everyone, including Dr. Swann and Patricia are talking about Jonathan's upcoming election as Lex walks in.)

Clark: Lex.  
Lex: Clark.  
Patricia: Wow. You can actually feel the awkwardness.  
Lex: Patricia? What are you doing here?  
Patricia: Hanging out with my dad.

(Lex walks off.)

Clark: You know Lex?  
Patricia: Barely. We hung out at the Queen Mansion a few times, but I don't really remember it.  
Clark: Alright.

(Lionel walks in next.)

Lionel: Hello Virgil. Just wishing my condolences in case Lex wins.  
Dr. Swann: Well, I appreciate that, Lionel, but the race is far from over.  
Patricia: Mr. Luthor? I haven't seen you since I was three.

Lionel: Ah, Patricia. Sorry to hear about your mother. Well, I better get going. Good day all.  
Clark: Dr. Swann, how do you know that guy?

Dr. Swann: He was once a colleague of mine, but it's you and Lex I'm more interested in. What's going on between you two?

Clark: He held Mom at ransom while I didn't have powers to prove I did. We confronted each other. We punched each other. We're not friends anymore.  
Chloe: Those are the clip notes.

Dr. Swann: Have you ever considered patching thing's up?  
Clark: Lex tried once or twice, but the damage had been done. I can't risk being his friend anymore.

Dr. Swann: I won't force you Clark, but giving up on Lex may prove to be a mistake.

Clark: How so?

Dr. Swann: Trust me. I made that mistake before, and it cost me a brother and my best friend.  
Clark: ... Alright, I'll try.  
Patricia: By the way, when did you get Krypto back?  
Clark: ... Who's Krypto?  
Patricia: You know... The dog Father and your mother gave you?  
Dr. Swann: Different dog, dear.  
Patricia: Oh.  
Clark: By the way. I decided to do something I'm not sure you guys will like.  
Chloe: What?  
Clark: I'm gonna tell Lana my secret.  
Chloe: ... It's about freaking time!

Patricia: Is that wise?  
Dr. Swann: It is. However, Clark, I urge you to be cautious. This knowledge can have some damaging effects. Even to a lovely girl like Lana.

Clark: Right. See you guys in a bit.

(Clark goes off and finds Lana.)

Clark: Lana! Hey, there's something I have to tell you.  
Lana: What?  
Clark: Come with me to the Kawatche Caves.

Lana: The Kawatche caves?

Clark: You'll see.

(Cut to the Caves as Clark pulls out the Key. Lana's in a winter jacket.)

Clark: I want you to know the truth about me.

(Clark puts the Key in, and the two are teleported to the Fortress.)

Lana: What is this place?

Clark: My arctic fortress.

Lana: Huh...?  
Clark: I'm... I'm not from here. I... I came with the Meteor Shower. I'm from a distant galaxy, and from a planet called Krypton.  
Lana: Wow... It's... It's amazing.  
Clark: Is it too weird?  
Lana: No. I actually think it's kind of magical.

Clark: Magical.

[Clark scoops Lana in his arms and jumps onto the higher levels of the Fortress.]

Lana: Wow!

(Cut to the Talon as Lana and Clark, much closer, come back.)

Lana: Hey guys.  
Clark: Lana, I'd like you to meet my birth father, Dr. Virgil Swann.  
Lana: Nice to meet you officially, sir.

Dr. Swann: A pleasure.

Patricia: And I'm Clark's half sister Patricia.  
Lana: Nice to meet you too.  
Chloe: Hi Lana.

Lana: Hey, Chloe.

Lana: So Clark... My necklace?  
Clark: Kryptonite.  
Lana: ... What's that?  
Clark: The Meteor Rocks. I have an aversion to them.

Lana: Oh.  
Clark: But my ship saved my butt.

(Clark pulls out Lana's necklace.)

Clark: It's perfectly fine now, and it's still made of the meteor rock, but it's lost its radioactivity.  
Lana: Cool.

(Lana puts it on as she smiles. The two kiss.]

Patricia: Aw... Does Lana have any brothers?  
Chloe: Yes, but they're half brothers and half your age.  
Patricia: Aw!

(Lois comes in.)

Lois: Hey Smallville, Lana, this isn't a kissing parlor! Hello?

(They do nothing but kiss.)

Lois: Oh, for the love of...

[Lois walks out.]

Chloe: What's wrong with her?  
Patricia: Maybe she's jealous.

(Cut to Clark and Lana stopping.)

Lana: Wow.  
Clark: Also, Lana, there's something else.

(Clark gets down on one knee and pulls out a small box as he opens it.)

Clark: Lana Lang, will you marry me?

Patricia (Happily shocked): Oh, My God!  
Dr. Swann: Was not expecting this here.  
Chloe: I wasn't expecting this at all.

Lana: ... Yes.

(Clark smiles and puts the ring on his finger as Jonathan and Martha smile.)

Martha: Welcome to the family, Lana.

Patricia (To Swann): Do you think it wise?  
Dr. Swann: I wouldn't worry about it.

(Cut to that night as everyone's in the Talon when the news comes on.)

Reporter: The votes are in, and Jonathan Kent is now the Senator for Kansas.

[Everyone cheers happily. Cut to the Mansion as Lex watches the report and smashes a bottle into the fireplace.)

Lex: A simple farmer!

(Cut to a few hours later as Lana comes in.)

Lana: Clark and I just wanted to see if you're alright.

(Lex looks up and notices the engagement ring, and Lana's necklace. He rushes up to her.)

Lex: You know, don't you?! You know Clark's secret!  
Lana: ... No.

Lex: Liar!  
Dr. Swann: That's enough, Lex.

(Lex looks at Dr. Swann rolling up.)

Dr. Swann: She doesn't know. Now leave it at that.

(While the two are talking, Lana rushes off as Lex watches her leave. He gets angry and goes after her, dropping a lead box with Kryptonite, inadvertently stopping Dr. Swann from following as he has to back away. Cut to the road as Lana's driving when she sees Lex's jaguar following her. She gets on her cell phone.)

Lana: Clark, help!  
Clark (statically): Lana?

[Suddenly Lana's car is hit by a truck.]

Clark: Lana?

(Clark speeds to Lana's car as Jonathan passes Clark.)

Jonathan: Clark, what's going on?  
Clark: Lana called for help... I've gotta...

(Clark gets to Lana's car, and finds her bleeding badly and already dead.)

Clark: LANA!  
Jonathan: No!

(Clark breaks down crying as Jonathan comforts him.)

Jonathan: Come on, Clark. You don't need to see this.

(Clark speeds off to the Mansion and grabs Lex.)

Clark: WHAT DID YOU DO?!  
Lex: What are you talking about?  
Clark: Lana is dead!

Lex: I didn't do anything!

Dr. Swann: Clark, stop.

(Clark drops Lex as he walks out of the Mansion, looks around, and speeds to the Fortress.)

Clark: Jor-El?!

[There's no response.]

Clark: Jor-El, please just take me back, so that I can undo this. Let me not tell Lana my secret.  
AI Jor-El: ... Very well... But the cost must still be paid, and you will learn that sooner than you think.

(Cut to the Talon as Clark's there with the others.)

Chloe: So what's the thing you're not sure we'll agree with Clark?  
Clark: ... I decided to break up with Lana. She deserves someone who won't be holding secrets from her.  
Jonathan: It's gonna be okay, son.

(Jonathan and Clark hug as Clark sighs. Dr. Swann's eyes narrow. He senses something. Something's not right. Cut to Clark approaching Lana.)

Clark: Lana, I've been keeping secrets I can't share with you, so... So I'm afraid we'll have to break up.  
Lana: What?

Clark: Come on, we both knew this wasn't going to last. In fact I uh... I've found someone else.  
Lana: Look me in the eye and tell me that.

(Clark can't and walks off as Lana sighs and goes off. Cut to the Talon as Clark comes back as Dr. Swann rolls up.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, what's going on?  
Clark: ... If I had told Lana my secret, she would have died. I have to do this to keep her safe.  
Dr. Swann: You sound as if you know that.  
Clark: ... I saw it happen, and I asked the Fortress to reset the day, so I could avoid telling her, and breaking up was the only way I could think of to keep her safe.  
Dr. Swann: You must do what you think is right, Clark, but changing fate can have dangerous repercussions.  
Clark: At least they'll be mine and not Lana's.

(Clark goes inside as Dr. Swann sighs.)

Dr. Swann: Please, let it be me.

(Cut to that night as everyone discovers that Jonathan's won the election.)

Clark: Whoo! Way to go, Dad!

(Clark hugs Jonathan, which he's been waiting all day to do. Cut to Dr. Swann at the barn. Patricia walks up.]

Patricia: Hey, we missed you at the party.

Dr. Swann: Clark changed fate to save Lana from being the one he'd lose.  
Patricia: But he still lost her, so that counts, right?  
Dr. Swann: No.

(Lionel and Jonathan walk in.)

Jonathan: Alright Lionel, what do you want to talk about?  
Lionel: Clark. I would like you to know I know what he is.

(Jonathan grabs Lionel and slams him into a table.)

Jonathan: I won't let you destroy my family.

(Jonathan tosses Lionel over a sawing table.)

Jonathan: We can withstand anything you bring down on us... because we have each other. That's what will always separate the Kents from the Luthors. Now why don't you ge- why don't you get the hell off my property?

(Lionel gasps and walks out as Jonathan stumbles.)

Dr. Swann: Dear Rao, no.

(Patricia speeds off. Cut to the Talon as Clark and Chloe are helping Martha clean up when Patricia arrives.)

Clark: Hey, what's up?  
Patricia: It's your dad. He got into a big fight with Lionel, and... It doesn't look good.  
Clark: Dad.

(Clark takes Martha, and they speed off. Cut to the barn as Clark and Martha find Jonathan lying on the ground.)

Clark: Dad?!  
Martha: Jonathan?!

(They hold Jonathan up as he wakes up.)

Jonathan: Clark...?  
Clark: Don't worry Dad. We'll get you help.  
Jonathan: Clark... Cla...

(Jonathan closes his eyes and becomes limp.)

Clark: No! No! DAD!

[Dr. Swann rolls up. There's a tear in his eye.]

Dr. Swann (to himself): Why not me... Why...?

(Cut to Jonathan's funeral as Dr. Swann, Martha, Clark, Patricia, Chloe, and Lois are there as Clark takes some dirt and sprinkles it on Jonathan's grave. He then turns to Dr. Swann.)

Clark: Father, there's something I have to do.  
Dr. Swann: What?

(Clark takes out a led box.)

Clark: You might wanna back away for a minute.

(Clark opens it and groans as there's a Kryptonite arrowhead in it. Clark picks it up and uses its sharp edges to cut his hand as he holds it up to Dr. Swann and lets it fall on his forehead before putting the arrowhead back in the box and closing it.)

Clark: My dad didn't want me to use my blood to heal his heart, and I'm not losing two dads in one lifetime.

(Dr. Swann smiles.)

Dr. Swann: Thank you, and I'm so-  
Clark: Don't say you're sorry Father. This was my fault. I'm the one who chose to change fate.  
Dr. Swann: Well... It'll probably be a long while before the healing affects of your blood begin to work as I've been like this for so long.  
Clark: At least it's a start.

[Clark looks over and notices Lex and Lionel. They didn't seem to notice Clark's action, so he hoped they didn't. Lex walks up.)

Lex: Sorry.  
Clark: Thanks.

(Lex goes off as Lionel looks at the grave.)

Dr. Swann: It wasn't your fault, Lionel.

Lionel: I'm the one who got Jonathan worked up. Clark... I'm sorry, son.  
Clark: Dr. Swann's right. It wasn't your fault. Uh... See you around Mr. Luthor.

(Clark goes off. Cut to the Loft as Clark looks at a picture of him and Jonathan when he was five.)

Dr. Swann: Mind if I join you?  
Clark: Sure.

(Clark picks Dr. Swann's chair up and moves him to the loft.)

Clark: You know... The first time I was ever aware I was really different, I was four. We were heading home from church when the truck got a flat. Dad was changing the tire when the jack gave out, and... I don't know, I just instinctively held the truck up as Mom and Dad got back. When I got home, I asked if I was like Samson, probably as an excuse to get out of a haircut.

(He chuckles weakly.)

Clark: Then Dad held my shoulders and said, "It doesn't matter what you can do. It's how you use what you can do." From that day, all I ever wanted was to be like him.

Dr. Swann: I knew it would be good to you. That's why I sent you to them.

(Clark holds Dr. Swann's hand as he grips it.)

Dr. Swann: I'll give you some time.  
Clark: Well... Uh... See you later... Dad.

(Dr. Swann floats down to the ground and wheels off.)

The End.


	6. Vessel

**Smallville: Swann**

**Season 2**

Episode 6: Vessel

(It opens in the Mansion as Lex is sleeping on the couch with Lana in his arms when he wakes up and drives up until he meets Milton Fine at Level Three of the Smallville Plant.)

Fine: Hello Mr. Luthor. Glad you agreed to take the vaccination.  
Lex: Well who am I to turn my back on mankind?

[Fine gives a condescending smile.]

Fine: Excellent.

(Cut to the farm as Clark's working when Dr. Swann rolls up.)

Clark: Hey. How are you?

Dr. Swan: Fine. You?  
Clark: It's been hard, but I'm adjusting.  
Dr. Swann: Good. What are you working on?

Clark: Keeping this farm running for the most part.

Dr. Swann: That's good.

Clark: Yup. How Patricia?  
Dr. Swann: Fine.  
Lex (VO): Hello Clark.

(Clark and Dr. Swann both turn to see Lex there.)

Clark: Lex?

Lex: Dr. Swann, nice to see you too.

Dr. Swann: What are you doing here?

(Lex speeds into Clark and shoves him through a wall.)

Clark: Ah!

Dr. Swann: Clark!

(Clark comes up.)

Clark: Lex, what happened to you?  
Lex: I met someone. Someone you know apparently.  
Clark: Brainiac...

Lex: Yes, and he gave me this serum that can make me, like you!

[Lex picks up Clark and slams him to the ground.]

Clark: Lex... Brainiac's using you...

[Dr. Swann rolls up.]

Swann: Lex, he's right.

(Lex shoves Clark into Dr. Swann.)

Lex: So he's using me? Why would you say that?

(Lex walks on as Brainiac arrives with a smirk.)

Dr. Swann: Clark, we have to retreat.

[Dr. Swann fires his heat vision. Lex meets Dr. Swann's heat vision with his own, causing a large flash, and when it clears, Dr. Swann and Clark are gone.)

Brainiac: It would be wise for you to take care of them.

Lex: Right, I just need you to tell me where they are.  
Brainiac: The Fortress of Solitude.  
Lex: The what?  
Brainiac: I'll show you.

(Cut to the Fortress as Clark and Dr. Swann are there.)

Clark: Brainiac's going to try and turn Lex into Zod's vessel, isn't he?  
Dr. Swann: Yes.  
AI Jor-El: You must end Lex Luthor before that can happen, Kal-El.

(A huge dagger appears.)

Clark: ... I can't kill him. It's my fault Lex went to Brainiac, maybe I can get through to him.  
AI Jor-El: The time for talk is over.

Dr. Swann: Not necessarily. If you can make Lex remember then he should be able to fight against the mind control.  
Clark: How? He and I are not on the best of terms, remember?  
Dr. Swann: Try talking to him  
Clark: I've already-  
Dr. Swann: No, Clark. "Talk" to him. From your heart and make him understand why you did what you did.

Clark: ... Right.

(Clark takes the dagger as a symbolic sign just as Lex shows up.)

Lex: Hey Clark. This is a long cry from the loft.  
Clark: Lex, Brainiac is controlling you. Don't do anything you'll regret.  
Lex: I was right about you all along Clark. You're not even human.  
Clark: Lex, if I told you the truth, you would be vulnerable. I told Pete, and the stress got so bad it sent him away. I didn't want that to happen with us.

(Clark holds up the dagger.)

Clark: Jor-El wants me to kill you.

(Clark drops the knife on the ground.)

Clark: But I won't let that happen.  
Lex: Clark... What are you doing?

(Brainiac appears.)

Brainiac: Being a fool to lower his defenses.

(Brainiac shoves Clark aside and holds up the dagger.)

Brainiac: Lex Luthor, prepare to meet General Zod.

(Brainiac stabs himself through the torso as a light shines through him and hits Lex.)

Clark: Lex!

[When the light recedes Lex stands motionless.]

Lex: Hello Jor-El. Can't say I'm surprised by your choice of decor.  
Dr. Swann: Zod...  
Lex/Zod: You still say it the same way, old friend, like when we confronted each other in the last battle. Astonishment, mixed with a hint of dread yet with a hopeful finish. You know, you're the image of your father. Hello Kal-El.

Clark: Where's Lex?

Lex/Zod: Lex Luthor is dead. My name is Zod.

Dr. Swann: Clark, don't go near him. He has a—

(Zod speeds to Clark and tosses him away.)

Dr. Swann: Clark!  
Lex/Zod: I'll give him time to say good-bye to his friends. Now I'm sorry Jor-El, but I can't let you ruin my plans.

(Zod picks Dr. Swann up. Cut to the Mansion as Dr. Swann's chained there with a gag and a lead block over his eyes. He can't move his hands either, due to arm casts.)

Lex/Zod: When Krypton is reborn, everyone will only remember you as the man who begged for death, and I, being merciful to an old friend... Obliged.

(Cut to the Planet as Clark goes to Chloe.)

Clark: Chloe, Zod's out, and I'm going to face him.  
Chloe: Wait.

(Chloe kisses Clark.)

Chloe: Just in case you don't come back.  
Clark: Good-bye Chloe.

(Clark speeds off. Cut to outside the Mansion as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Zod!

(Zod flies in.)

Lex/Zod: If you were wise, you'd have stayed away, Kal-El.  
Clark: And let you destroy Earth the same way you destroyed Krypton? Not likely.  
Lex/Zod: You'll wish you'd killed Lex Luthor.

(Lex holds up a crystal as it glows, and he slams it into Clark as he disappears. Lana comes up.)

Lana: Lex, what's going on?  
Lex/Zod: Just came back from visiting Clark, Lana.

(Lana goes off as Zod smirks. Cut to the earth's orbit as Clark floats away in the Phantom Zone square.]

Clark: Help! HELP!

To be continued...


End file.
